Some multi-bit non-volatile memory cells store more than one bit per cell by including more than one separate charge storage regions. In a prior art multi-bit, contactless, non-volatile memory array, the minimum area required by a memory cell is determined, at least in part, by the minimum pitch of the word lines. In some non-volatile memory arrays, more than fifty percent of the surface area of a memory cell is not used for storing information, that is, the extra surface area may be referred to as “dead space”.
Therefore, what is needed is a multi-bit, contactless, non-volatile memory array that can store more bits in a given area.